


The Clown Statue

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Creepy Clowns, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: There's a new statue in the tv room.





	

It wasn't fair.

Patrick had been having a season to rival last years when he had gotten hurt. And of course he had gotten hurt just as the team was headed out for a road trip which meant that he didn't even have Johnny to commiserate too.

However instead of staying at his condo he had convinced Johnny to let him stay at Johnny's house.

Johnny's mostly unused house because normally Pat's condo was more convenient.

And Johnny's house was...well it was a big old creepy mansion.

One that Pat usually tried to avoid but he kind of felt like hiding out from everyone and the mansion fit the bill perfectly.

Of course Pat had some errands to run and by the time that he was done and had arrived at Johnny's house the sun was already beginning to set.

He puttered around the big empty house, putting away the things that he had brought and making himself supper when he realized that their game would be starting soon.

He gathered his food and headed into the tv room.

He walked into the room and just about dropped his plate.

It had been a while since he had last been here but didn't remember Johnny saying anything about redecorating.

Especially something so creepy.

Because standing in the corner of the room was the creepiest statue that Patrick had ever saw.

A life sized statue of a clown.

A very creepy clown.

Who would even want such a thing.

His face was done up in white makeup with a almost menacing red smile painted on his face. He had the normal red nose that one would expect. His eyes were closed and painted with dark tones with a green stripe running vertically through them. His wig was red and scraggly, limp curls hanging down to the stained ruffled collar that hung around his neck. He had on a yellow striped jumpsuit, with big red pompoms down the front. And of coursed was wearing humorously large red shoes.

Pat wondered who could have given it to Johnny and figured that it was probably Sharpy.

He was just surprised that Johnny would keep it.

He hesitated staying in the room, the clown was very creepy but the best tv was in here so he stayed.

He settled on the couch, turning on the tv and finding the game.

By the end of the first period Pat was done his dinner, the team was up by one and the clown statue was still creeping him out.

He was just pondering if he wanted to take his plate back to the kitchen when his phone rang.

He smiled slightly as he saw Johnny's name on the screen.

"You're in the middle of a game, Tazer," Patrick answered the phone.

"I know, but I needed to check on you," Johnny answered.

"Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," Patrick said.

"How are you?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Patrick answered. "But what's with the clown?"

"What?" Johnny said. "What kind of pain killers have they got you on there Kaner?"

"The clown statue. The one in the tv room. I'm guessing Sharpy sent it to you?" Kane replied, rolling his eyes.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Patrick turned slightly, the clown coming into his vision.

"Patrick," Johnny said, his voice at his most serious. "I don't have a clown statue. Get out of there now."

A chill ran through Patrick as the clown's eye blinked open.


End file.
